Super Koopalings Special Episode: Acting in the Arena
by StarlitDuck
Summary: StarlitDuck has now been on FanFiction for an entire year! Yay! To celebrate, she decides to insert herself into the Koopalings' world once again. And she has a few tricks up her sleeve this time around.
1. Time For Bed

**AN: Hello everyone, and welcome to my one year anniversary special! Oh man, I am really excited about this one. I have been planning this story's plot since November (which is when I was writing 10 Years of Silence)! Now, as you read this, you'll probably be wondering why I didn't put it in the crossover section. Well, I will explain later. Right now, I don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. Here is Acting in the Arena, my first special episode!**

Chapter 1 Time for Bed

It was 10:00 o'clock in the evening. At least, that's what Iggy theorized, he wasn't exactly looking at the clock. Instead, he was looking at his new invention. He had been working on it all day, yet it still was not anywhere close to finished (granted, this was the first day that he had decided to work on it, but still). As he inspected it, he noticed that it had a screw loose on the bottom, so he decided to take a screwdriver and hastily drill the screw deeper into the groove.

"Iggy?"

Iggy didn't turn around when he heard Ludwig's voice. He just kept on screwing as he heard Ludwig walk down the stairs.

"Can't talk. Busy," Iggy said.

"Busy on what?" Ludwig asked.

"On a new invention," Iggy replied nonchalantly. He pulled the screwdriver away, finally satisfied with how tight he had made the screw. He opened a drawer and put the tool away, making it blend in with all the other junk that was hiding in the desk.

"Iggy, it's almost eleven," Ludwig said. So apparently Iggy's estimation had been incorrect. "You need to get to bed."

"I will in a minute," Iggy said as he picked up the invention again. Ludwig placed his hand on Iggy's shoulder, prompting him to turn around. He looked a little frustrated, but thankfully not so frustrated that his pyrokinetic powers started to act up.

"No, you will do it now!" Ludwig said. "Iggy, you're always telling me to get a good night sleep. Just because you're not a special doesn't mean you get to be a hypocrite!"

Iggy looked into Ludwig's eyes. He noticed worry in them, highlighting the dark circles underneath. Iggy then realized how selfish he had been acting. He himself could not get a restful sleep while he was worried. How could he expect Ludwig to?

"You're right; I'm sorry," Iggy said with a sigh. He cast one finally look at his invention. "Just let me get cleaned up first."

Ludwig smiled.

"I think that I can help you with that," he said. Using his telekinetic powers, he put all of the supplies as well as Iggy's invention back in the proper place. Iggy smiled gratefully at his older brother once he had finished.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem," said Ludwig. "Now, go get your butt in your bed. And don't you dare try to come back down here in the middle of the night!"

Iggy laughed.

"Don't worry, I do not foresee that coming into fruition," he said. Ludwig smiled at him and flew out of the lab. Iggy allowed his bespectacled eyes to roam around the room one last time before he went over and switched off the fluorescent overhead lights. With that, Iggy went into the hallway and made his way toward his bed. It was only when he got there that he realized how tired he was. He was so tired that he didn't even bother to brush his teeth, or to take off his glasses. He just crashed onto the bed and got to snoozing.

And what proceeded was, quite frankly, one of the most bizarre dreams Iggy had ever had in his life.


	2. Floating Stadium of Death

**Fun Fact: My original username was going to be DuckyDee833**

Chapter 2 Floating Stadium of Death

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining on the land and highlighting the colors, the wind was playfully rustling across the landscape. I suppose the only thing that could be seen as a slight problem was the giant stadium of death floating in the atmosphere. To be fair, Iggy hadn't noticed the giant stadium of death yet; he was too busy snuggling in his cozy bed.

"Iggy," Iggy heard a familiar voice say to him. "Wake up."

Iggy snuggled deeper under the fuzzy comforter.

"Just five more minutes; I promise I'll decode the Matrix later."

Iggy then felt a flash of pain travel across his cheek, indicating that he had just been slapped. He sat up in bed as he put his hand to the hot, throbbing streak.

"Oww!" he exclaimed. He opened his eyes to get a view of the person who had the audacity to do such a thing to him. However, since he didn't have his glasses on, all that he could really see was a fuzzy blob of warm colors.

"Iggy, get your glasses on; we need your help," said a smooth, melodic voice.

Iggy did as he was told. Once he was able to see clearly, he gawked at the person who was standing by his side. It was Celia Patch, a human koopa hybrid who the Koopalings had travelled to the Beanbean Kingdom with.

"Celia?" he asked the fiery haired hybrid in shock. "What are you…?"

"There's no time to explain," Celia said in an urgent huff. She grabbed hold of Iggy's hand. "We need to get you outside."

"Why?" Iggy asked, slightly disoriented.

"I told you, we don't have time to explain!" Celia said. "But don't worry; you'll see what the problem is as soon as we get there."

Now Iggy was beyond confused. What exactly was going on? The last time he checked, Celia lived in a sewer in the Koopa Capital, which was about five miles away from Bowser's Castle. Whatever the reason why she was here, it had to be important. Together they raced down the halls, Celia gripping Iggy's hand tighter than a lobster.

When they finally got outside, the first thing that caught Iggy's attention was the fact that all of his siblings were already there. Their backs were turned to him, and they were staring up at the sky.

"Guys!" Iggy said. "What is going on?"

Iggy's siblings turned to face him. They looked a little frightened.

"You mean you haven't seen it yet?" asked Wendy.

"No. What are you talking about?" asked Iggy..

Wendy pointed up at the sky, and that was when he saw the floating stadium of death. It was so big that Iggy was wondering how he had missed it. If he wasn't shocked before, he was definitely shocked now.

"What is that?" Iggy asked.

"Beats me," Larry said with a shrug.

"Well, it looks dangerous!" Iggy said. "I suggest that we do something about it effective immediately!"

"You're right, Iggy," Ludwig said. "That's why we were waiting for you to come down." Ludwig pointed to the Koopa Clown Car that was resting on the ground. "We'll take that up to the...thing and investigate it."

"Good idea," Iggy replied. So Iggy, along with his siblings and Celia, hopped in the Koopa Clown Car and flew up to the giant stadium of death. With a little bit of searching, they were able to find an entrance to the thing. After a little bit of discussion, Iggy nervously steered the Clown Copter into the monstrous structure.

The structure was completely empty and dark. The only light was coming from a spotlight that was shining down in the middle of the room. Iggy landed the Clown Copter underneath the spotlight, allowing everybody to get out.

"What is this place?" Morton asked as he apprehensively looked around.

"Only the coolest place ever!"

Iggy practically jumped at the sound of an unknown voice.

"Who said that?"

Suddenly, a floating podium came into view. And on the podium stood…

"StarlitDuck!" The Koopalings shouted in unison.


	3. Star's Story

**Fun Fact: As of right now, my most viewed story is Super Koopalings Episode 1: Celia's Dad.**

Chapter 3 Star's Story

"That's right; it's me!" StarlitDuck said cheerfully. "It certainly is nice to see you again, Koopalings. It's also nice to see you brought my OC with you."

Iggy turned toward Celia. She was staring at Star with her mouth hanging open, confusion acting as a very noticeable mask.

"Who is she?" she asked Iggy. Iggy was about to answer when Star let out a hearty, if somewhat maniacal, laugh.

"Why, I'm your creator, Celia!" she said. She flipped her mousy brown hair over her shoulder. "I would have expected that you would be ecstatic to see me!"

Celia still looked confused. The others weren't faring much better.

"Why are you in our world, Star?" Lemmy asked.

"Oh, no reason," Star said nonchalantly. "I just wanted to have you guys compete in a death match for my own amusement."

Roy snickered.

"A death match?" He looked around the group of his siblings. "Uh, Star, have you seen me next to these guys? I can take them easily!"

Star burst into laughter, as if Roy had said the most hysterical thing ever. Iggy didn't know whether to be worried or uncomfortable, so he just decided to swallow the lump in his throat and feel both.

"Silly Roy!" Star said when she had finally calmed down. "I don't want you to fight each other!"

"Then who do you want us to fight?" Larry asked.

Star smiled in a way that did look genuinely sincere.

"Let me tell you guys a story," she said. She used her platform to roam over the group. "Once upon a time, there lived a young girl. This girl loved to write, and she also loved to play video games. Specifically, the video games from the Mario series. She loved the Mario series so much that she wanted to create a cartoon based on it."

Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess; that young girl was you."

"You are very perceptive, Ludwig. Yes, that young girl was me. I loved the Mario series so much that I wanted to create a cartoon for it. But this cartoon would be different, you see. It wouldn't focus on Mario himself. Instead, it would focus on someone different. Someone more...colorful."

Understanding flashed across Iggy's mind.

"Us?" he asked. Star nodded.

"Yes, Iggy, you guys." Star was still smiling, but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Now, at this point, I do not believe that my dream can come into fruition, at least not entirely." The sadness evaporated. "Nevertheless, I still built upon my dream. I gave you guys personalities, I built a world that you can inhabit and adventures that you can go on." Star's eyes twinkled. "In fact, I even selected voice actors for some of you guys."

"Voice actors?" asked Larry.

"Yes indeed Larry; voice actors." Star giggled. "These voice actors are all experienced veterans who have voiced tons of other characters."

Now Iggy felt confused, and based on the looks the others were wearing, they felt the same way.

"And what does this have to do with the death match you were talking about?" he asked.

Star grinned wickedly as the lights in the stadium came on.

"I am glad you asked Iggy. You see, I can't have you battle the voice actors themselves; that would be ludicrous. So I was thinking, why don't I have you guys battle the characters that these people have voiced?"

Iggy turned to where Star was pointing. He could see six people standing on one side of the stadium. Considering that they had their faces concealed by masks, Iggy couldn't make out their facial features. However, he could see that they all had varying heights and builds.

"Of course, if you guys don't want to do it, I can always destroy your world via the power of plot convenience."

Iggy felt fear strike his heart.

"What!?" he cried along with everyone else.

"You can't be serious!" Celia said.

"Oh, I am dead serious," Star said. "I have been planning this fight for a while. I even rented a floating stadium of death, for crying out loud!"

Iggy exchanged looks with everyone before turning back to Star with determination.

"We'll do it," he said.

Star giggled.

"Actually, Iggy, not all of you are going to do it. You and Morton will sit this one out."

"What? Why?" Morton asked. Star chuckled with embarrassment.

"Well, you see, I've kind of been having trouble finding voice actors for you two," she said. Iggy sighed.

"Fine. We'll sit this one out."

Star smiled gratefully.

"Thanks guys," she said. "Okay, everybody line up!"

The Koopalings and Celia all got in a line. Star winced when she saw that Roy and Celia were standing together.

"Ooh, sorry, Roy," she said. "But I'm afraid I am gonna have Lemmy fight with Celia."

"What!" Roy said. "Why can't I fight with her?"

"Because," Star said with a sly grin. "Lemmy and Celia share the same voice actor."

Celia and Lemmy gasped.

"We do?" Celia asked.

"Awesome!" said Lemmy. "I never would have guessed; I mean we sound so different!"

Star chuckled.

"Yeah, you guys' voice actress is a _very_ experienced one; she has voiced more characters than you can shake a stick at. But, to make it fair, I will only have you guys fight against two of them. As for the rest of you, you will each fight against one character whose voice actor you share."

Ludwig smirked.

"Well, unless my guy has superpowers, I don't see this being a fair fight," he said.

"Oh, you'd be surprised, Ludwig. Okay everyone, get in positions!"

Iggy and Morton went to go sit in the audience surrounding the arena. Everyone else got into their fighting positions as they faced their opponents. Star grinned.

"It's showtime!" she said.

**AN: Okay, I am really excited about the next chapter! Keep in mind that these are the people who I imagine voicing the Koopalings. If you imagine other people providing their voices, that is totally fine.**

**Also, this is why I didn't put this in the crossover section. Besides making the story more accessible to my audience, I also use characters from multiple franchises. And well, I couldn't really decide which category to put the story into. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the story so far!**


	4. Start of the Fight

**AN: While I didn't join the site until last year, I have been planning the Super Koopalings series ever since I was twelve.**

Chapter 4 Start of the Fight

Iggy turned toward Morton, looking a little frightened.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, Morton," he said.

"I know," Morton said solemnly. Iggy heard Star let out a maniacal laugh, and suddenly the arena was surrounded by a force field.

"The rules are simple, Koopalings," she said. "You have to knock your opponent out of the ring. Whichever team knocks out all six opposing members first wins the tournament! Also, to make things more interesting…"

Star pointed to the corner of the arena. Iggy could see a box resting on the floor.

"...I have set aside a box of items for you guys. You can access them at any point during the fight." Star grinned, her eyes glittering like the celestial bodies she was named after. "Now, are you ready?"

"Yes!" The Koopalings and Celia shouted.

"Then let us begin!"

With that, the others rushed forward. Iggy watched Larry, who was closest to him, rush toward his opponent while calling out his battle cry. When he and his opponent met in the middle of the ring, Larry stopped.

"Okay," he said. "What do we got going on here?"

Larry's opponent removed their mask, and Iggy stared. She appeared to be a young girl, no more than six years in age. She had humongous eyes that were green in color, and her hair was slick and black. She grinned as her gray outfit faded away, revealing a green dress with a black stripe running through the midsection. She grinned sadistically at her opponent.

"The name's Buttercup, bucko," she said. "And you are so dead."

"Buttercup?" Larry asked in confusion. "Wait, you're a girl? Does that mean that I'm….I'M VOICED BY A GIRL!?"

"Yep," Buttercup said nastily. "And you're about to be beaten by a girl, too."

As Buttercup flew at Larry, Iggy directed his attention toward Ludwig, who was eyeing his opponent curiously.

"So," he said, "you and I are voiced by the same guy?"

"You bet!" said Ludwig's opponent. He removed his mask, revealing a young, tan-skinned man. He looked to be about eighteen years n age, and his ebony black hair reached down to his shoulders. He was wearing a pair of shiny, aquamarine earrings, and when his gray outfit faded away, it revealed a regal red robe. The man grinned arrogantly.

"The name's Kuzco. _Emperor _Kuzco."

Ludwig narrowed his eyes.

"Really?" he said incredulously. "You had to say the name twice?"

"I find it makes me look more imposing." With that, Kuzco slapped a golden, headdress-like crown on his head. He curled his hands into fists, smiling the whole time. "Okay, let's do this!"

Ludwig studied his opponent, his incredulity growing with each passing moment.

"You're scrawny. Do you seriously believe you can beat me in a fight?"

Kuzco chuckled as he pulled out a vial filled with a magenta substance out of his pack.

"Oh, ye of little faith," he said before he swallowed the potion. He was enveloped in a cloud of magenta smoke. When it cleared, Ludwig gasped. In Kuzco's place stood a red, Godzilla like creature. He swung his tail, sending Ludwig careening to the floor. He stood up angrily as blue flames encircled his body, and he flew toward his opponent.

Iggy then focused his attention toward Lemmy and Celia, who were eyeing both of their opponents with intrigue.

"So, these are our opponents?" Celia asked.

The taller of the two opponents removed their mask. Underneath the mask stood a teenage girl, about sixteen in age. Her hair was violet in color, her skin a chalky white. In the center of her forehead was a red, rhombus shaped gem of indiscernible origin. When her outfit faded away, it was replaced by a black leotard and a dark blue cloak. Then, the shorter opponent removed her mask. She was a six year old girl who wore her blonde hair in pigtails. Her eyes were a sky blue, and she wore a dress that was the same color.

"Woah," said Lemmy. "You guys look so different!"

"Don't let our differences fool you," said the older girl with a stoic, indifferent inflection. "We both come from a team of very powerful superheroes. I'm Raven of the Teen Titans."

"And I'm Bubbles of the Powerpuff Girls," said the other girl.

"We'll be your ridiculously overpowered opponents this evening," said Raven. As she said this, she pulled the hood of her cloak up, concealing the top half of her face in a very dark shadow. Lemmy looked a little nervous.

"When you say 'ridiculously overpowered,' what exactly do you mean?"

"Well, for starters," said Raven as she closed her eyes, "I can do this." When Raven opened her eyes, they were glowing a threatening red. Black tentacles shot out from the folds of her cloak, aiming for Lemmy and Celia. Thankfully, they both managed to dodge. Bubbles giggled as she started to fly around.

"Fun, fun!" she said in her sweet, high pitched voice.

Iggy noticed that Wendy was staring her opponent down with bravery. Her opponent removed her mask, revealing a teenage girl whose body was made entirely of fire.

"What are you supposed to be?" Wendy asked.

"The name's Flame Princess," said the girl. "I'm from the Land of Ooo."

Wendy laughed.

"Ooh, the Land of Ooo!"

"Ha ha, funny!" Flame Princess said sarcastically. "Haven't heard _that_ one before!" With that, she lunged at Wendy, who used her rings as shields.

Iggy then directed his attention to Roy to see who he was dealing with. Roy's opponent removed his mask, reveal a nerdy looking young man in an orange jumpsuit. Roy gawked.

"Really!?" he said as he turned to Star. "I'm voiced by the person who voices this guy?"

Roy's opponent laughed.

"My name is Vector, buddy," he said. "Maybe you heard of me; I stole the pyramid? The one in _Giza_?"

"I don't care where you went to high school!" Roy said. "I'm still going to beat you!"

Vector laughed.

"Then why don't you stop talking and start fighting?"

With that, the tournament was officially underway.

**AN: In case you don't know, here is where each character originates from:**

**Buttercup: Powerpuff Girls (2016 version)**

**Bubbles: Powerpuff Girls (original version)**

**Raven: Teen Titans**

**Kuzco: The Emperor's New Groove**

**Flame Princess: Adventure Time**

**Vector: Despicable Me**


	5. First Elimination

**Fun Fact: My most viewed non-Mario story is "Switched Around," which is based off of the anime, Pretty Cure.**

Chapter 5 First Elimination

Iggy watched the fight unfold, intrigued by the action. The two people who he was focusing on the most were Larry and Buttercup. Buttercup appeared to have a wide variety of superpowers, such as super strength, heat vision, and flight. One would think that would be a problem for Larry, but his quick and agile reflexes allowed him to dodge Buttercup's attacks. That was until Buttercup locked her arms tightly around her opponent. Larry struggled to get free, but was unsuccessful. He grunted as Buttercup tightened her grip, nearly choking the air out of him.

"You know," Larry said with a strained, gasping voice, "I think you look really weird."

Buttercup smirked.

"I'll take that as a compliment coming from a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles reject."

Larry opened his eyes in shock. Iggy knew that he hated being made fun of, and the fact that the insult was coming out of the mouth of a six year old girl only made the blow worse. He screamed at the top of his lungs and flung Buttercup to the ground, consequently getting out of her hold in the process. Unfortunately, Buttercup fired a blast of heat vision in Larry's direction and pinned him to the ground. She laughed sadistically as Larry struggled to shake off the weight of her foot standing on his chest.

"Any last words before you lose?" she asked.

Larry looked at the force field surrounding the arena. Then he grinned mischievously.

"Yeah," he said. "Catch me if you can!"

Larry went into his shell. He spun around the perimeter of where Buttercup stood and then rocketed toward the force field. Buttercup gawked.

"Hey! Get back here!" she yelled.

Buttercup started to fly after Larry, but Larry did not stop. He seemed to be getting faster and faster. Buttercup accelerated as well, grinning wickedly. Then at the last moment, Larry zoomed to the left, barely missing the force field. Unfortunately for Buttercup, she was going too fast to slow down.

"No, no, no!" she screamed as she attempted to halt. Before she could stop, she rammed into the force field. When she hit the shiny, translucent surface, she seemed to disintegrate. While Iggy himself felt a little horrified, Star looked exuberant.

"And….she's out!"

Larry stopped and got out of his shell, grinning from ear to ear. Despite his horror upon seeing Buttercup disintegrate, Iggy clapped for his brother. Larry's competitive nature made it very hard for the youngest Koopaling to lose.

"Now that Larry has won, he gets to sit and watch the tournament with Iggy and Morton!" said Star.

A bright light surrounded Larry, and the youngest Koopaling was teleported onto the bleachers. Larry grinned at Iggy and Morton. Morton and Iggy returned the expression.

"Larry, you won!" Morton exclaimed.

"Heck yeah, I did!" said Larry. Then he looked a little worried. "But what happened to Buttercup?"

Star laughed.

"Since Buttercup lost, she gets to view the rest of the fight from the loser seat!"

Iggy looked where Star was pointing and saw that Buttercup was now residing in a glass capsule above the arena. She glared at the three Koopalings who were sitting in the bleachers. Larry smirked at her.

"What were you saying about me being beaten by a girl?" he yelled up at her. In response, Buttercup blew a raspberry at him. Larry giggled, and so did Star.

"The score is now one to zero in favor of the Koopalings!" Star announced. She focused her attention back toward the arena. "Now, let's see how the others are faring!"


	6. Ludwig's New Groove

**AN: The Emperor's New Groove, the movie where Kuzco made his debut, is my favorite movie of all time**

Chapter 6 Ludwig's New Groove

Iggy looked toward Ludwig, who was battling it out with the humongous monster that had previously been a skinny teenage emperor. Ludwig fired a bunch of fireballs in Kuzco's direction. A few missed, but a majority of them hit their intended target. Unfortunately, the fireballs didn't make that big of an impact. That was, until Kuzco opened his mouth and roared at his opponent. Ludwig clearly could not skip out an opportunity like this, so he fired a bright ball of blue flame directly into his opposition's mouth.

Kuzco yelped as he put his hand to his lips, clearly in pain. Then, his eyes seething with rage, he shot his hand forward and grabbed hold of the blue-haired special. Ludwig struggled to get free, but Kuzco's grip was too strong. The young emperor stared at the eldest Koopaling menacingly, his eyes glowing with both arrogance. Then, Kuzco let out another yelp as Ludwig's body was surrounded by blue flames. Kuzco dropped Ludwig so he could hold his throbbing, burnt hand. He glared at the special.

"Oww!" he said. "That hurt!"

"Ah, dang it," Ludwig said with a sardonic inflection as he floated in the air. "I was trying to make it tickle."

Ludwig flew up and punched Kuzco in the jaw. When he did, a bunch of potion vials fell to the ground, making twinkling sounds as they landed. Kuzco and Ludwig exchanged a quick look before rushing toward the potions. Unfortunately for Kuzco, he accidentally stepped on one. He was enveloped in another cloud of magenta smoke. Iggy could hear him coughing up a storm, and when the smoke cleared he could see that Kuzco was in his human form again.

Kuzco examined his hands in shock. He turned toward Ludwig, about to make a snide remark, but Ludwig fired an electric bolt at him. This knocked him straight to the ground, making his golden crown fly clear off his head. Ludwig smiled smugly as he picked up a potion.

"Hmm, what do we got here?" he asked as he read the label. "Ooh, extract of llama!"

Kuzco's eyes grew wide with horror.

"Oh no," he said. "Don't you dare, DON'T YOU DARE…"

Before Kuzco could finish the sentence, Ludwig threw the vial at him. The young emperor was surrounded by even more magenta smoke, and when it cleared Iggy stifled back a giggle. Kuzco had been turned into a red furred llama with a black furred neck. Kuzco looked at his hooves.

"Dang it," he said. He turned toward Ludwig. "You know, I really don't appreciate that."

Ludwig smirked.

"You say that like I'm supposed to care."

Ludwig's eyes glowed white as blue fire wrapped around his hands like a glove. He fired a blast of fire at Kuzco. The force of the impact sent him flying backwards, right into the force field.

"And...he's out!" Star announced. "That's one more point for the Koopalings!"

Ludwig whooped with delight. Iggy looked up and could see that Kuzco had appeared in one of the glass capsules levitating above the stadium. He was still in his llama form, which Iggy could tell he was not happy about.

"Oh come on!" he yelled down to the Koopaling. "If you're gonna get me out, the least you can do is change me back first!"

A light surrounded Ludwig, and he was teleported into the audience. Iggy smiled at him.

"Nice work!"

"Yeah!" said Larry. "You beat that barn animal's butt!"

Ludwig smiled and directed his attention toward his opponent.

"Hey, you guys enjoying the view from up there?" he yelled to Kuzco and Buttercup. Both of them looked annoyed. In fact, Buttercup was on the brink of anger. To direct everyone's attention away from those two, Star decided to speak up.

"The Koopalings now lead two to zero!" she announced. She looked down at Roy and Vector, who were in the middle of a fist fight. "And I have a feeling that things are going to get interesting!"

Iggy, Morton, Larry, and Ludwig looked at Roy battling it out with Vector. Roy threw a punched, but Vector dodged it. Vector threw a punch, but Roy dodged that. Then Roy did an upper cut punch in the direction of Vector's stomach, making a direct hit. Vector held his midsection and grimaced in pain. Then he looked at Roy menacingly, chortling back a guttural laugh.

"That was good, turtle man," he said. "But let's see how you like the taste of _this_!"

From behind his back, Vector pulled out a shiny, turquoise ray gun. Roy gawked at him as the ray powered up.

"Is that a…?"

"Shrink ray! OH YEAH!" Vector fired a blast at Roy, who immediately shrunk down to a few inches tall. Vector smiled wickedly and kicked Roy out of the ring. Star laughed as Roy showed up in the glass capsule up above.

"Wow. Looks like Roy got the short end of the stick! Point goes to the challengers!"

From up in her capsule, Buttercup laughed at Roy.

"Oh yeah, you guys got wrecked!" she said. Kuzco stared at her in bafflement.

"Wrecked?" he asked. "Did you seriously just say wrecked?"

Buttercup turned toward him ambivalently.

"I come from a weird show, alright?"

Star laughed.

"The score is two to one in favor of the Koopalings!" she said with a chuckle. "At this point, I have no idea who could win!"


	7. Dark Energy

**AN: I got the idea for Split Mindset from a Teen Titans Go episode "Colors of Raven."**

Chapter 7 Dark Energy

Iggy watched as Vector got transported into the audience at the other side of the stadium. He sat in the front row, so he kicked up his feet and got into a relaxed position. As he watched him, Iggy felt a pit form in his stomach. He hoped that Wendy, Lemmy, and Celia found a way to win against their opponents.

"Bubbles, get behind my back," Iggy heard Raven say. He turned and saw Bubbles float back to back against Raven. Raven closed her eyes.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she cried.

Iggy could not believe his eyes. Raven was surrounded by a field of dark energy. It was in the shape of a very large, very frightening outline of a raven. Raven pointed at Lemmy and Celia, and the energy shot towards them. Thankfully, both of them managed to dodge, but even then only barely.

Iggy gulped back a lump forming in his throat. How in the world would Lemmy and Celia be able to win against someone who could do something like that? If Raven decided to do that again, her opponents were toast for sure.

Perhaps Wendy would have more luck with Flame Princess? Iggy hoped that was the case. So, Iggy decided to focus his attention on the two of them instead. He saw Wendy facing her opponent, a determined, aggressive glare. Wendy was determined to prove herself against this fiery contender. Iggy decided to offer her some emotional support.

"Woo! Go Wendy!" he cried out.

"Yeah! You got this, girl!" Larry called out in the seat next to Iggy.

Wendy cast a quick grin toward her brothers. Then, she flung one of her rings at Flame Princess. It sailed toward her, but Flame Princess was quick enough to dodge. As the ring bounced against the floor, Wendy decided to use the other one. She flung it against Flame Princess' skin, which proved to be a mistake. The heat emanating from Flame Princess' body was so intense that Wendy's golden bracelet instantly melted when it touched her. This meant that Wendy did not have any weapons at her disposal, and Flame Princess was quick to take advantage of this. She slapped Wendy across the face, sending her flying across the stadium and right toward the force field.

"And...she's out!" Star called out.

Iggy felt his heart sink like a stone in water. He heard Larry start to call out boo noises at Flame Princess as she appeared next to Vector in the audience. Wendy appeared in one of the capsules floating above the stadium. Buttercup laughed when she saw her.

"Yeah boy!" she said. "You guys are getting pwned!" Kuzco cast her a glare.

"Okay, seriously, you need to stop talking," he said.

Roy shook his head and turned toward his sister.

"Wendy, seriously?" he asked. "Beating your opponent in a death match is not that hard! At least not as hard as….multiplying by tens!"

Kuzco looked at Roy with incredulity.

"Nice," he said. "I should introduce you to my friend Kronk sometime. You two would get along; you're both _idiots_!"

Iggy shook his head at the emperor's snarky remark. He then focused on Lemmy and Celia. Now the entire death match was riding on them being successful. Iggy prayed from the bottom of his heart that they would be.


	8. Power Ups

**AN: The story that took my longest to write was Celia's Dad.**

Chapter 8 Power Ups

Celia and Lemmy were visibly freaking out, and Iggy didn't blame them in the slightest. After all, Raven had said that both she and Bubbles were superheroes, and based on the powers they displayed….well, let's just say that Celia and Lemmy were in over their heads.

"What are we going to do?" Lemmy whispered to Celia in fright. Celia looked frightened as well.

"I don't know," she said.

Iggy was starting to feel nervous just watching them. They had to win, they just had to! But how could they?

"Hey," Star called out. "Need I remind you guys of the box of power ups I had set aside for you?"

Lemmy and Celia's faces instantly brightened.

"Oh, right!" Lemmy said. They rushed toward the box and started to rummage around. Iggy saw Celia pull out multiple items, from a spring mushroom to a FLUDD pack.

"Come on, come on," she said. "There has to be...yes!"

Celia pulled out two power ups from the crate; an ice flower and a fire flower. She put the fire flower in the pocket of her hoodie, and she activated the ice flower. Her skin, clothes, and hair changed to resemble an ice statue.

"Ooh!" Lemmy exclaimed. However, he wasn't doing it because of Celia's change in appearance. "Celia, look! My circus ball!"

Lemmy looked extremely giddy as he held his yellow ball with orange stars. It was like he had come across a friend that he hadn't encountered in a decade or so.

"Awesome!" Celia said. "But how is that going to help us?"

Lemmy thought about this before he dove back into the box. He resurfaced with a magikoopa wand in his hand. He then whispered into Celia's ear, and once he was done Celia looked really excited.

"Oh! Good thinking!"

Lemmy grinned and hopped onto the ball. Celia took the wand and chanted an incantation. Once she was done, the ball grew to about three times its normal size. Lemmy giggled like a maniac.

"This is going to be awesome!" he shouted.

So, balancing on top of the ball, Lemmy started to roll around the arena. Raven fired blasts of dark energy at him, but he maneuvered out of the way. Bubbles tried to push him back, but what ultimately happened was that Lemmy ran her over with the ball. Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on your point of view) Bubbles was not severely hurt. She started firing eye beams at Lemmy. While she missed Lemmy himself, she did manage to hit the ball, causing it to burst. Lemmy fell to the ground.

"Oh no!" he cried in dismay.

"Don't worry, Lems," Celia said as she started to skate toward her opponent. "I've got your back!"

Celia threw a snowball at Bubbles, causing her to be encased in a block of frigid ice. Celia grinned as she kicked Bubbles straight out of the ring.

"And...she's out!" Star called.

Iggy looked up and saw Bubbles appear in her capsule. He smiled in satisfaction. _We might actually emerge victorious! _he thought.

Lemmy and Celia must have been thinking the same thing, because as they faced Raven, they were both smiling confidently. That was, until Raven's hand was surrounded by a black aura. Iggy could see that Lemmy was surrounded by the same energy. He gasped as Raven telekinetically threw the littlest Koopaling out of the ring.

"No!" Iggy called out as Lemmy appeared in the capsule up above.

Now it was all up to Celia.


	9. Hybrid Showdown

**Fun Fact: I got a lot of inspiration from the Teen Titans when writing the personalities of the Koopalings.**

Chapter 8 Hybrid Showdown

"Come on, Celia!" Iggy heard Roy call out from his capsule. "You can do it!"

Iggy hoped that Roy was correct. As he watched Celia and Raven battle it out in the arena, he had an extremely nagging feeling though. It was eating at his stomach, chewing at his mind. It was worry, worry that Celia would not emerge victorious.

"Come on, come on!" Iggy whispered to himself, almost as if he believed he could telepathically communicate his message to Celia.

Speaking of Celia, she and Raven were really going all out. Celia's ice flower had worn off, so now she had activated the fire flower that she had in her pocket. Her sweatshirt was white, her normally blue jeans were now a fire engine red. She fired a blast of fire at Raven, who made a shield out of the dark energy that she was known for. Then, Raven faced Celia while gritting her teeth.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she cried. She telekinetically lifted Celia, clearly prepared to throw out of the ring. This caused Iggy to gasp. Thankfully, Celia had a counterattack. She threw a fireball at her opponent. Now that Raven didn't have a shield, she screeched in pain and collapsed out of the air to the ground. She growled at her opponent, her eyes glowing red.

"Nice effort," she said. "Unfortunately, it won't save you in the long run."

Raven threw bolts of dark lightning at Celia. Celia managed to dodge a majority of them, but Raven was throwing the bolts at such an alarming rate that, unfortunately, dodging all of them wasn't possible. The power up deactivation noise rang out around the stadium, and Celia groaned as she laid face down on the floor.

"No!" Roy cried. Iggy looked up and could see worry decorating his face. Buttercup was laughing maniacally.

"Oh yeah Raven, you can do this!"

"Yeah!" Flame Princess called from her place in the audience. "Give them everything you've got!"

"Come on, Celia!" Lemmy cried. "We can still win this thing!"

Iggy looked toward Star, and could see that she was adorning an engaged, interested smile.

"This is really heating up now!" she said.

Iggy could see that Star was correct. Raven's hands were surrounded by a dark aura, her eyes and face emanated evil. Celia managed to get up and run toward the power up box. Unfortunately, she didn't find anything in there that could help her in the long run.

"Come on," Raven said to her. "Can we please hurry this up? I was right in the middle of a fight with my demon father, so I'm kind of pressed for time."

"Wait, demon?" Celia asked in shock. "Your father is a demon?"

"Yep," Raven replied as she fired another blast at Celia. Celia got out of the way just in the nick of time.

"But..._you_ don't look like a demon," Celia told Raven.

"I'm not. I'm a cambion; a demon-human hybrid."

Celia's eyes grew wide with realization and wonder.

"Woah. So you're like me."

The dark energy surrounding Raven's eyes vanished, as well as the red light in her eyes.

"How so?" she asked.

"Well, I'm half koopa; I'm also a hybrid," said Celia.

"You don't say," said Raven. A tiny smile appeared on her face. "You know, it's kind of nice knowing there are other people like me in the world."

Celia smiled.

"You can say that again."

Raven looked like she had found a long lost relative, and Celia looked the same way. Unfortunately, they didn't have the time to get mushy, because Star cleared her throat from up on her podium.

"Uh, ladies, can you hurry it up? The nearest Dairy Queen closes in half an hour."

Raven looked at Star. Then her eyes travelled to Celia.

"You know what?" she said. "I think you guys deserve to win." She floated over to the edge of the arena and turned to Celia. "Come push me out of the ring."

"What?" Celia said. "But what about your team? Don't you guys want to win?"

"Nah," Raven said nonchalantly. "We don't really care. Especially seeing how Star is holding us against our will."

Celia smiled. Then she lightly pushed Raven into the force field.

"And...she's out!" Star cried.

Iggy looked up and saw Raven in a capsule. He smiled happily as the force field around the arena vanished. Star's expression was equally joyous.

"The Koopalings win the tournament!" she announced.


	10. A Waking Moment

Chapter 10 A Waking Moment

Iggy smiled as he watched Celia standing in the middle of the arena. They won! They actually won! Star laughed giddily as she floated into the arena and shook Celia by the hand.

"Congratulations!" She said as she looked at the fiery haired hybrid. "I knew I created you for a reason."

"Um...thanks?" Celia said in response.

Star snapped her fingers, causing the force field around the arena to disappear. The characters who had been put into the glass capsules were also released. When he was placed gently back down on the ground, Roy ran over to Celia and wrapped her in a gigantic hug.

"That was awesome, Celia!" he said. "You totally destroyed Raven!"

Celia chuckled.

"Yeah, I did," she said. Iggy saw her cast a glance at Raven, who gave her a smile and a wink.

"Alright, good game everybody!" Star said as she got back on her floating platform. "Now, it's time for everyone to go home!"

Star snapped her fingers again, and six different portals appeared. She smiled at the opposing team.

"Okay guys," she said. "See you around."

"See ya!" Vector said as he jumped into the portal leading back to his homeworld. Flame Princess gave a little wave and also jumped into her respective portal. Buttercup, on the other hand, just floated in the air with her arms crossed and a grumpy expression.

"I can't believe I lost!" she said. "To a boy!"

Larry laughed as he approached her.

"It's only because I am awesome," he said with a smile. "If I wasn't, there is a slight possibility that you may have had a shot."

Buttercup stuck her tongue out at him before flying into her portal. On the other side of the stadium, Ludwig approached Kuzco, who looked grumpy. Ludwig smiled at him.

"Well," he said, "say it. Say that I won."

Kuzco sighed.

"You won."

"Darn right I did! Although I've gotta say, you were a pretty good opponent."

Kuzco smiled.

"Darn right I was!"

Ludwig laughed before pulling two things out of his hammerspace: Kuzco's crown and a vial of magenta potion.

"Oh before you go, you might want to take this." He handed Kuzco his crown. Then he uncapped the vial. "And you might also want to drink this."

Kuzco took the vial and gulped it down. He was surrounded by magenta smoke, and when it cleared he was in his human form again. He smiled.

"Now that's something I can appreciate," he said as he started to walk toward his portal. "See you later, Blue Hair!"

"Catch you later, Kuzco Emperor Kuzco!"

Kuzco jumped into his portal. Across the stadium, Lemmy and Celia were saying goodbye to Bubbles and Raven.

"See you guys later!" Lemmy said with a grin in Bubbles' direction. "It was nice fighting you!"

Bubbles giggled in a cute fashion.

"It was nice fighting you, too!" she said before she zipped into her portal. This just left Raven as the last person to say goodbye to.

"You were a good fighter, Raven," said Celia.

"Thanks," Raven said. She let out a tiny smile. "You know what would be nice?"

"What?"

"If you came to visit my world sometime." She chuckled. "Although, we might have to keep you away from Beast Boy."

Celia laughed.

"If I get the chance,I would love to come to your world."

Raven smiled in Celia's direction before jumping into the portal. Iggy breathed out a sigh. While the fights were fun to watch, on some level he was glad that they were over.

"Well, that was fun," he said.

"It certainly was," said Star as she approached Iggy. "And I hope you have another dream like this so that we can meet again."

Iggy looked at Star in confusion.

"What?"

…

Iggy slowly opened his eyes. He saw that he was back in his room. He looked around in confusion before he remembered the last thing that StarlitDuck said to him.

"It was all a dream."

Iggy took a moment to let this sink in. Then he laughed and went to join his siblings for breakfast.

**AN: Well, there you have it. My one year anniversary special is done. Shoutouts to breath20k and PinkRose0106 for favoriting and LethalLemon for favoriting and following.**

**Also, I want to take the time to thank all of you guys. This series would not have been what it is if it weren't for you all taking the time to read my work. I really appreciate it. I have been blessed beyond my wildest dreams thanks to you guys. Thank you so much :)**


End file.
